1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo image processing technology, and it particularly relates to method and apparatus for producing or displaying stereo images based on parallax images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, inadequacy of network infrastructure has often been an issue, but in this time of transition toward broadband, it is rather the inadequacy in the kind and number of contents utilizing broadband that is drawing more of our attention. Images have always been the most important means of expression, but most of the attempts so far have been at improving the quality of display or data compression ratio. In contrast, technical attempts at expanding the possibilities of expression itself seem to be falling behind.
Under such circumstances, three-dimensional image display (hereinafter referred to simply as “3D display”) has been studied in various manners and has found practical applications in somewhat limited markets, which include uses in the theater or ones with the help of special display devices. From now on, it is expected that the research and development in this area may further accelerate toward the offering of contents full of realism and presence and the times may come when individual users enjoy 3D display at home.
Also, 3D display is something expected to gain its popularity in the years ahead, and for that reason too, forms of display that could not be imagined from the current display devices are being proposed. For example, a technology has been disclosed whereby a selected partial image of a two-dimensional image is displayed three-dimensionally (See, for example, Reference (1) in the following Related Art List).